


Trust

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avox, Avoxes, Crossover, Eating, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avoxes do not eat in front of non-Avoxes lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

His eyes flicked up from the book he was reading when he heard the soft sound of a plate being set down on the table. He looked up at Kylo and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the other to explain.

“I thought you could eat something. I never see you eat. It makes me worry that you plan on starving yourself to death.”

Hux snorted, rolling his eyes at the suggestion. He turned back to his book instead, choosing to ignore the offered plate.

Kylo frowned, placing a hand on Hux’s shoulder. He forced him to turn and look at him, sliding the plate a little closer to him. “I didn’t ask the cooking Avox to make something for you to waste it,” he warned.

*I’m not hungry,* the Avox signed. *Leave me alone,* he added, ending it with a waving away gesture.

“Why won’t you eat?” Kylo demanded. He frowned as Hux let out a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Did I catch you at your little plot?” he asked.

*You’re an idiot,* Hux signed at him. *I want you to think clearly. I know that must be difficult for you…*

“Watch yourself…”

*Have you seen _any_ of your Avox eat before you? Besides small sips of water, have you seen any of us eat?*

Kylo hesitated, thinking this over. He blinked, his eyebrows raised in realization. “No, no I haven’t.”

*I never saw mine eat either. It was not until I become one that I understood why.*

“Why?”

*Eating for an Avox is a private matter. If they trust someone who is not an Avox then they will eat in front of them. If not, then they eat in private where they cannot be judged for how it looks.*

“And you do not trust me?” Kylo asked.

Hux considered a moment, looking down at the food that lay on the plate. He reached down and chose a scallop, picking it up with two fingers before bringing it to his mouth. He ate slowly, concentrating on chewing. He reached into his mouth once, using his fingers to move the food accordingly before swallowing, wiping his fingers clean before signing to Kylo once more, *I never said that.*


End file.
